The present invention relates to a coin feeding apparatus for a coin handling machine in which a rotatable disk for receiving coins is provided and coins are fed one by one by centrifugal force produced by the rotation of the rotatable disk into a coin passage where the discrimination of their denominations, whether or not they are acceptable and the like and the counting of their value in accordance with their denominations are carried out.